


Show Me Your Love (give me more cause it's not enough)

by XxKeyvethebluebunnyXx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A little teeny bit of spanking, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Barista Louis, Bottom Louis, Condom the first time, Dirty Talk, Flirty, Fluffy, Harry is an asshole at times, I'm Bad At Tagging, If You Squint - Freeform, Lots of it, M/M, Niall's in there like twice, Not the second, Pining, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Spanking, There's two smut scenes, Top Harry, Very flirty Harry, a little bit, bareback, biker harry, blowjob, hangovers, i guess, i think, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-18 23:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7335427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxKeyvethebluebunnyXx/pseuds/XxKeyvethebluebunnyXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s been around. He’s been all over the city. He knows all of the buildings and food joints. The thing is, he rides around town on a leather jacket. He’s the type of guy that your mom would tell you to stay away from, but he’s way to hot to stay away from. Harry’s body was littered with tattoos and his hair was always in a half quiff, his natural curls making it hard for it to stay. He’s tall and lanky, just miles and miles of legs and torso. His jawline is sharp and his eyes are  this beautiful shade of green. Harry Styles really is just a fucking sexy as fuck bad boy who has the power to get almost anyone in bed with him. ALMOST.</p><p>    Louis Tomlinson is the only person to refuse Harry’s offer. He barely even looks at Harry when he sassily tells Harry to fuck off and that he is not interested at all. Which may or may not be a small lie. </p><p>OR, Louis seems not to be interested in Harry's offer of the best sex Louis will ever have. Harry doesn't stop trying to get in his pants. They fall in love somewhere in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me Your Love (give me more cause it's not enough)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no good at tagging so I'll be surprised if you find this.This is the first smut I've posted on here and I'm not the only one who wrote this, so props to my friend. I'm not gonna put her on here. She doesn't have an account, so, yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Harry’s been around. He’s been all over the city. He knows all of the buildings and food joints. The thing is, he rides around town on a leather jacket. He’s the type of guy that your mom would tell you to stay away from, but he’s way to hot to stay away from. Harry’s body was littered with tattoos and his hair was always in a half quiff, his natural curls making it hard for it to stay. He’s tall and lanky, just miles and miles of legs and torso. His jawline is sharp and his eyes are this beautiful shade of green. Harry Styles really is just a fucking sexy as fuck bad boy who has the power to get almost anyone in bed with him. ALMOST.

Louis Tomlinson is the only person to refuse Harry’s offer. He barely even looks at Harry when he sassily tells Harry to fuck off and that he is not interested at all. Which may or may not be a small lie. 

“Wait, What?” Harry asks, slightly shocked at the fact that Louis wouldn’t let him take him to his place after his shift at the small coffee shop Louis works at. 

“You heard me. I said I’m not interested. Do I need to spell it out for you?” Louis asks before turning around and continuing what he was doing before Harry had rudely interrupted him.

“Your loss, Love.” Harry shrugs, “I’ll have a tea, two sugars and no cream.”

Louis goes home that night with Harry running through his head nonstop. He hasn’t gotten laid since his break up three months ago, and Harry was so hot. Louis isn’t a slut, though. He’s not going to give in to some random guy who asks to fuck him, but that’s not going to stop him from fingering himself in the shower before bed to the thought of Harry shoving his face into the bed and pounding him into next year.

\----------------  
Harry comes back three days later after his morning workout. Louis sees him walk through the door, and he nearly falls over. From what Louis can see, Harry is very muscular. His biceps are in full show and through his white T-shirt, Louis and see abs, and then there are tattoos. Louis wants to trace over them with his tongue. But he keeps his cool and just groans. “Not you again, I should just kick you out now,”

Harry makes a face and he looks truly offended, “I just want tea. I mean, It wasn’t half bad.” 

Louis raises an eyebrow and disappears behind the doors of the employee only room. Harry sits and starts scrolling through his phone waiting patiently. Harry looks up when Louis comes out with his cup of tea. Harry takes it and takes a sip. “Delicious, as always.”

“You’re such a flirt, stop.” Louis rolls his eyes at Harry’s comment. He’s only had the tea twice! But anyways, Louis really wants to smile at Harry’s dimples.

“I try,” Harry smirks. “It would be a waste not to try with such a beautiful person such as yourself.”

Louis rolls his eyes again, but this time he has a slight smile on his face. “Are you going to pay for your tea or not?”

Harry gets up and pays for the tea. “ I never got your name, Love,” 

“Louis.” Louis tells him while giving him change, “You?”

“Harry Styles at your service,” Harry gives him a wide, bright smile. Louis snorts.

“Get the fuck out my shop you dork.” Louis laughs at him and Harry smiles wider, Louis’s laugh is almost as beautiful as him. Harry makes it his mission to make Louis laugh like that again. He leaves the shop with plans to come back to the shop the very next day.

\-------------

Harry comes back to the shop every morning for the next week, then the next saturday morning, he comes in looking like absolute shit. He sits at the bar and puts his head down.

“Rough morning?” Louis asks with a smirk while cleaning out a cup.

“Shut up,” Harry groans, “Can I just have my tea?” 

“Whatever you say, Harold.” Louis grins and disappears to go make Harry’s tea. When he comes out, Harry hasn’t moved from his spot, head down on the table, eyes shut and unmoving. Louis taps his shoulder and Harry takes his tea and sighs when he takes the first sip. 

“Took you long enough,” Harry mutters. He’s so hungover it’s not even funny. He puked his guts out this morning and took pain relievers for his head, he made the greasiest breakfast he could manage, but he still wanted some tea and his head still hurt and his mouth still tasted like stale alcohol even after brushing his teeth. So maybe this tea is good for him.

“Not nice, Harold,” Louis pouts and sits on the counter. Harry’s the only one in the shop right then, so it’s alright. Louis looks at Harry and watches him drink his tea. “Did you atleast get laid?” 

“Nope. What a waste,” Harry scoffs, “No one in that club was anywhere near attractive. Too much makeup on the girls or the guys were just to stuck up, or topped. Not for me.”

“You poor thing. So you just drank until you couldn’t stand and look where that got you.” Louis teases and Harry gives him his middle finger. Louis just laughs harder. “Very smart.”  
Harry ignores him and keeps drinking his tea. He throws a couple bills on the table, “Keep the change,” He mumbles before getting up. 

“Why are you leaving so soon?” Louis asks, his voice slightly disappointed. He looks up at Harry hoping he’ll stay a bit longer. 

“I have errands to run.” Harry states simply before turning and leaving. Louis sighs and his shoulders fall sadly and he goes to finish cleaning the kitchen. 

For the rest of the day, Louis can’t get his mind off Harry. Now Louis just wants to suck his dick to make up for his behavior earlier. Louis goes home and does his routine of getting himself off to the thought of Harry.

\--------------

It’s a week until Louis and Harry see eachother again. Harry comes into the small shop in a great mood. He sits in his usual spot, his smile as bright as his mood. “I missed you, Lou.”

Louis furrows his eyebrows at him. “Why the hell are you so happy?” He asks and starts making Harry’s tea behind the counter where Harry can see him. 

“I mean, I may have wanked to the thought of you in the shower. Nothing new, but it was particularly good.” Harry says honestly, sitting at the bar. He watches Louis with a smile on his face. “It is your fault that I haven’t gotten laid.”

“Why? You can score anyone you want looking like that,” Louis points out and places Harry’s tea in front of him. 

“Everyone but who I want,” Harry smirks and leans back in his chair. “Anyone but you. You’re the one I want right about now, and I don’t stop until I get what I want,”

Louis scoffs, “I guess you won’t be stopping or getting laid anytime soon,”

Harry chuckles lowly, “We’ll see. I already said I always, always get what I want.” Harry drinks the last of his tea and stands up to pay. When he hands Louis the money, their hands touch and, when did his hands get so big? Louis bites his lip and looks up quickly, a blush tinting his cheeks. Harry still has a confident smirk on his face. Louis and Harry make eye contact, and that was the silent agreement that they knew Harry was going to win. They just didn’t know when Louis would crack.

“See you later, baby.” The name just rolls off Harry’s tongue, and Louis feels like he’s going to fall over. Just imagine the other things he could be saying in that same tone. Louis shakes his head, snapping himself out of the lust filled trance and he watches Harry walk out of the store.

\---------

Louis is very drunk. He’s currently sitting at the bar of some club of of the highway, pouring his feeling out to his best friend, Niall.

“But he’s amazing! Like, I don’t know how I’m doing it, he’s so pretty and- and just made like a greek god, alright?” Louis gushes, not able to shut himself up.

“Why don’t you just try to seduce him? I mean, it seems like he’s doing all the work here. Maybe you should make him want you even more than you want him. I mean, take him out, but don’t let him do anything.” NIall explains.

“You’re a fucking genius!” Louis exclaims, nearly falling off of his bar stool trying to hug Niall, but he ends up wrapping his arms around him tightly and squeezing, “What would I ever do without you?”

Niall just grunts and eases him off. ‘Calm down, lover boy. I’ll take you shopping tomorrow and we’ll get you a makeover. But you owe me.”

Louis shrugs. “Whatever.” He giggles and Niall orders him a water.

\------------

The next day went as smooth as it could with Louis hungover and tired. He does feel better once Harry walks into his job that afternoon. Louis looks him up and down subtly, checking him out as always. He thinks Harry looks particularly sexy that day, his usual black jeans and white t-shirt under a leather jacket, but his hair looks a bit messier than usual. He looks riled up, too. That’s when Louis puts his plan to action.He smirks and leans over the counter. “Morning, Harry,”

Harry’s eyes visibly scan over Louis’s form, his new outfit, the tight red shirt and black jeans the hug his curves perfectly. The top of the shirt is cut low enough that you can see his “It Is What It Is” tattoo on his chest. His hair is swept messily over his head, making him look like he’s just gotten out of bed, but in the best way. Harry wants to mess it up even more. 

“Morning, Louis,” Harry’s voice is lower than usual, and it sounds like liquid sex, but Louis keeps it together. His plan is going to work, and nothing's going to get in the way. Harry orders his usual tea, but he watches Louis’s ass as he walks back and he bites the side of his thumb to will himself not to get hard. It’s Louis’s fault he’s so excitable. It’s his fault he can’t properly get off without thinking about him. 

“I have an idea,” Louis starts when he comes back with Harry’s drink. “Take me out, and maybe I’ll consider letting you fuck me.” 

“Tomorrow, eight o’clock sharp.” Harry says without hesitation. Louis grins widely, giving him a thumbs up. 

“See you then,” He says and turns around, disappearing back into the employee's only room. He has a smirk on his face as he feels harry’s eye burning into his backside. He has this down.

\-------------

Harry doesn’t come in the next day, and Louis isn’t surprised, but the nerves of what is about to happen is eating at him slowly. He’s going to make this date very, very, interesting. He goes straight home and sends Niall a text as soon as he gets in the house and he hurries to the shower. Louis dresses nicely, nothing to much, but he still makes himself look absolutely breathtaking. He dresses himself up in his usual tight jeans, but a shirt with a jean jacket he bought not even a week ago pulled over one of his favorite plain t-shirts. He pushes his hair to the side, like yesterday, messy, but he makes it work. He looks at himself in the mirror and he knows that stage two of his plan is going to go absolutely great. 

When he finishes looking at himself, the doorbell rings, he grins and rushes downstairs quickly, opening the door and there stood Harry in all of his glory. He was dressed like he would normally, just subtract the leather jacket. Black jeans, a white shirt and a pair of tattered old boots, but Louis doesn’t care. He’s too busy looking Harry up and down, paying a lot of attention to his biceps. He looks up at harry’s face and smiles. “You look nice,”

“I could say the same about you,” Harry says. He looks down at Louis with another smirk. Louis looks up at him just realizing how tall Harry actually is. It’s about a 5 inch height difference, and Louis really likes the thought of that. Louis keeps his cool though.

“Where are we going then? Is it expensive?” Louis asked, Harry barks out a laugh. 

“Do you think I’m rich? I’m taking you somewhere I can afford.” Harry said. 

“Well let’s get going then..” Louis replied.

The walked to Harry’s car drifting side by side, when their fingers grazed shooting chills up their arms. Harry, of course, being the cheeky flirty type, opened the door for Louis, letting him get in. Louis looks at him weird, shaking his head. “What happened to your motorcycle?” Louis asks.

. “I have a car that I use when going on highways, plus I wasn’t sure if you were okay with it yet…” Harry explains once he gets in on the drivers side. 

“Do you think I’m a pussy? I can handle it.” Louis says and pouts, crossing his arms over his shoulders. He has plans for Harry and that motorcycle later on. “No, but I also need to get you a helmet first.” Harry replied. 

“Fine, whatever you say.” Louis says. “But next time, you better bring an extra. Or you can forget about ever getting in my pants,” 

“What the fuck!?” Harry laughs at his cuteness. They continue their argument the rest of the ride to Olive Garden.

\----------

“How was it?” Harry asks. Smiling, Louis slides his hand into Harry’s intertwining their fingers. 

“Great,” Louis replies. His hands are fucking huge… Louis thinks to himself, imagining Harry's hands wrapped around his dick or even fingering him. He takes a deep breath, keeping his cool. How many times has he had to do that in Harry’s presence? He’s lost count. “I think we might have to do this again,” Louis says slowly, an unspoken promise of what is to come. Louis leans up and kisses him on the cheek. Harry grins, and leads him to his car fast, pressing his body against his, pressing him against the car. Harry leans down and locks his lips with louis’ and it immediately gets heated, as their lips move in sync and their tongues wrestle, but Louis pulls away before Harry gets to touch him any further. “Not tonight.” He grins.

Harry was already panting, “Fuck, when?” And that was the start of their contest, to see who could last the longest, who could withstand the teasing and tension between them. It was a real challenge, for both of them. It started out with a kiss…

 

\----------

Ever since that first date, the sexual tension between Harry and Louis skyrocketed. You could practically smell it when you walked into the same room as them, it started out simple, with feather light touches, like when no one was in the shop but Harry and Louis, Louis would come from behind the counter and kiss Harry's cheek and ask him how his day was so far. He would also run his fingers over his shoulders. Or Harry would grab louis by the waist and whisper soft nothings in his ear that always left Louis flustered. It didn't help that neither boys were getting laid because of eachother and they both were constantly horny. Harry would sneak off and rub one off whenever he could and Louis has bought more than one dildo in the past month because of this. 

Soon the small touches and whispers escalated quickly. Harry would grabs Louis by the waist and still whisper naughty things in his ear, but he'd press his cock into the swell of Louis's ass and grind, making them both hot in their clothes. Louis will climb in Harry's lap and pressed kisses to his neck. Sometimes he would leave love bites, marking Harry as his. 

 

10  
It was a slow morning and Harry walked into the cafe looking tense and riled up. It’s been almost a week since he was last able to get some privacy or even have time on his hands. He was working extra shifts at work, and always came home exhausted. Louis could tell Harry was riled up, and he stands up straight. “Hey, Harry,” He calls out when he sees Harry walks through the door.  
“Hey.” He replies tiredly. Harry sits down at his usual place at the bar, Louis immediately goes to get his tea ready. 

“What’s going on with you?” Louis asks and sets down the steaming cup in front of Harry. Harry just grunts softly. “Come on, you can tell me.” Louis pushes.

“I’m tired and horny and irritated because I haven’t had a day off in weeks,” Harry complains. “They’re working me half to death. They don’t even pay me enough. I need a break. A vacation.” 

“You can spend time with me” Louis whispers softly, leaning over the counter slowly until their noses touch... Louis leans in more and kisses harry softly before pulling away. Harry grabs Louis’s face and kisses him again, only harder. He wasn’t having anymore of Louis’s teasing. He was going to take what he wanted, right here, right now. Harry got up and pulled away placing his hands under louis’ arms, pulling him over the counter. Louis wrapped his legs and arms around Harry like never before as he let him carry him out of the shop, not caring about his job. 

“I’ve needed this for months,” Harry growls, his voice an octave lower than usual, making Louis’s knees weak, and a soft sound come from his throat, Louis needed this, too. Harry had come on his motorcycle that day, so he hands Louis his usual helmet, “Put this one,” 

Louis doesn’t argue, he shoves it onto his head and climbs onto the motorcycle behind Harry. Harry starts up the engine, tells Louis to hold on and leaves the parking lot. Louis holds on tight to Harry, his helmet pressed against Harry’s leather jacket, his fingers caressing Harry’s tummy. They soon make it to Harry’s house, pulling into the driveway. They remove their helmets and Harry hops off the motorcycle, before grabbing Louis’s wrist, practically dragging him up the front steps. Harry unlocks the front door, and as soon as they’re inside and the door is shut, Harry has Louis against the wall, their lips locked in a heated battle. It wasn’t one for dominance because they both knew Harry had already won that. Louis had his legs wrapped around Harry’s waist, grinding against Harry’s thick cock through jeans, while the kiss slowly only gets filthier. Soon, it’s nothing but a desperate clash of tongue and teeth and there’s barely any finesse in the kiss. Louis’s fingers find themselves tangled in Harry’s hair, causing Harry to moan into his mouth. Harry was the first to pull away, gasping for air.  
“God, Louis, bedroom, now.” He demands and pulls Louis off the wall. He carries Louis up the stairs and into the bedroom. Before Harry can even properly get into the bedroom, Louis’s lips are back on Harry’s. Harry throws Louis onto the bed. “I’ll be right back, but I want you naked by time I come back, got it?”  
Louis nods breathlessly. He watches harry leave the room and scrambles to take off his work uniform. He lays back on the bed and wraps a hand around his cock and moans softly, thinking of everything Harry could do to him. He had his eyes closed when Harry comes back into the room. “Look at what we have here,”  
Louis’s eyes shoot open and his eyes run over Harry’s tattooed body and takes his hand off of himself, looking up at Harry expectantly. Louis’s eyes scan over every part of Harry’s body, from the bulge in his pants and over his abs and the big ass butterfly in the middle. He makes a mental note to ask about that later, but he has more important things to worry about. Like the predatory stare Harry’s giving him. He meets Harry’s eyes and sees how they’ve darkened with lust and want. Harry climbs onto the bed. “Open your legs.” Harry tells him, and Louis does exactly what Harry tells him to, not only because he wants to, but the tone Harry was using leaves no room for argument. Harry grins and lays down in between Louis’s legs. “Have you ever been eaten out before?” Harry asks Louis and Louis shakes his head nervously.  
“No,” He says softly. He’s never been with anyone other than his last boyfriend, but everything they did was vanilla. They never changed up their sex life. Not even a simple blowjob, and Louis was excited at the fact of something new. Harry grins and runs his hands up and down Louis’s thighs, and Louis leans into the touch. Harry’s large hands felt so good on Louis’s overheated skin, like water quenching his thirst on a hot summer's day. Harry seemed to be enjoying himself, too. Harry started to leave open mouthed kisses over Louis’s thighs, starting from his knee and moving up. He loved how soft Louis was, Louis wasn’t all muscle, but he had a tummy and thick thighs and Harry loved it. He let the sounds of Louis’s soft moans fill his ears and egg him on. He bit down on the soft flesh of Louis’s thigh, right where his leg and ass met. Louis lets out a loud gasp from above him, and Harry looks up.  
Louis’s face was red and his pupils were dilated. He had his fist in his mouth as if he were trying to keep himself quiet. His chest was rising and falling quickly. Harry maintains eye contact with him, and he presses an open mouthed kiss to Louis’s ass, over the place where Louis seemed to want it most. Because once he put his mouth over Louis’s hole, Louis lets out a high pitched moan, that made Harry’s own cock impossibly harder. Harry groans against the skin of Louis’s ass, and lets his tongue run over the sensitive skin. That’s what seems to do it, Louis’s hips buck down on Harry’s face, and his fingers are in his hair again, trying to pull him in closer, After that, Harry doesn’t try to hold back. He thrusts his tongue into Louis properly, and it provokes a noise that Louis probably wouldn’t admit to making later. It was a girly noise, but it makes sense, coming out of such a petite body. Harry starts to actually fuck Louis with his tongue best he can, but it doesn’t seem to matter. Louis loves it anyway. Not at all did Louis go soft during the session, if anything he got harder. Harry keeps going until his jaw ached and Louis was begging for something more,  
“Please,” Louis gasps out, his hips rocking forward. He’s never felt anything quite like Harry’s tongue, it was working wonders on him, making him feel like he was on cloud nine, but soon it wasn’t enough. He needed more, he needed harry’s fingers or cock, or anything, just more. That’s when he feels a slick finger slide into him next to Harry’s tongue. He feels a bit more filled, but he knows Harry is only doing this to stretch him for his cock, which he was practically begging for already. His hand move from Harry’s hair to his own skin, rubbing over his chest, anything to keep him grounded, Harry’s finger was just so good. He was never able to get this deep with his own fingers, and it made him moan louder, because think of what would happen when Harry actually fucks him.  
Harry slips in another finger next to the first one. Now he was kissing around Louis’s thighs and ass, all while fucking Louis with his fingers, He twists them around, looking for that special spot deep inside Louis, if only he could get a little further, curl his fingers a bit more….  
Louis opens his mouth and lets out the loudest moan yet, because Harry had hit his prostate dead on, and he feels sparks of overwhelming pleasure all the way from the tips of his toes all the way up his spine, he rocks his hips down onto Harry’s fingers, making him hit the same spot over and over. Louis’s legs started to shake the more Harry rubbed against the small nub inside of Louis. Once Harry saw that Louis was getting close to the edge he abruptly pulls out his fingers, which made Louis whine in protest.  
“Why the Fuck did you stop?” Louis yells at him and sits up, glaring down at him.  
“Because I need to Fuck you before you cum, or else what's the point?” Harry asks him, it's a rhetorical question, but Louis answers anyway.  
“I get to cum. That's the point. More than once. It's possible.”  
Harry raises an eyebrow at him. “That's for later.”  
Louis's caught up on there's going to be a later, holy- He's cut off by Harry flipping him over and manhandling him into the position he wants. Louis was face down, ass up on the bed, and he feels a sharp pain on his ass. “What the Fuck? Harry?!”  
Harry grins down at Louis's ass, his hand print showing up red on the slightly tan skin. He loved the sight of Louis's ass, thick and absolutely amazing. He couldn't help himself.  
“Sorry, Love. But your ass,” He groans and spanks him again. This time he hears Louis let out a soft noise. It's a noise of pleasure, Harry can tell by the way Louis pushes back as if he's asking for more. “Did you like that?”  
Louis blushes. He looks back at Harry, looking even more turned on than the last time Harry looked at him. “Maybe.”  
“You dirty boy,” Harry tells him. “We'll get more into that later. But now, I need to Fuck you, yeah?”  
Louis nods and pushes his hips back, letting out a soft please, that didn't go unnoticed by Harry. Harry spanks him again, “Don't be greedy. You'll get it when I say.”  
Louis bites his lip and whines, the smacks on his bum only making him want Harry more. Louis just pushes his face further into the mattress and keeps quiet until he feels the blunt head of Harry's cock rub against his already sensitive hole. He doesn't hold back the moan the tears from his throat and he pushes back onto his cock, impaling himself on it for the first time. Louis practically squeals at the feeling, and keeps pushing back until he's bottomed out.  
“Yes, Fuck, Fuck me, Harry, please!” Louis groans into the bed, his fingers fisting the sheets. He tries to push back further on Harry, but Harry has his hands on Louis's hips, preventing him from actually moving. Louis makes a frustrated noise, but it slowly turns into a moan. Harry had started to move, pulling his cock out of Louis and thrusting back into Louis roughly.  
“Fuck, how are you so tight?” Harry asks him and starts up a pace that shows how long they've both needed this.  
“I haven't gotten fucked properly in months, I only have my fingers, my dildo is nowhere near the size you are,” Louis starts listing, but gasps in the middle and let's out a loud moan instead while Harry starts to thrust into him slowly. Louis pushes back to meet Harry's thrusts, and soon the pace is brutal and unforgiving. Whatever Louis had to say was long forgotten.  
Soon the bed starts to break under the force of Harry's thrusts, it also starts to knock against the wall, but neither of the boys pay it any mind. Louis's noises were increasingly getting louder and more frequent. Soon he's unable to say anything. He can barely string a few words together.  
“Yeah…” Louis gets out, “G-give it to me harder, Fuck me like you mean it,”  
Harry's actually really surprised that Louis would want it harder, but he doesn't question him. He complies, fucking Louis impossibly harder, each pound of his hips pushing Louis up the bed about a centimeter. Louis's high pitched moans egg him on to put all he's got into fucking Louis.  
Louis was in absolute bliss. He felt Harry hitting places he's never knew were there until that night, deeper than anyone or anything has ever gotten into him. Harry was hitting Louis in all the right places, and Louis was glad he told Harry to Fuck him harder. All Louis could think about was Harry, Harry, Harry, and, fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck me, but he wasn't able to say anything. Not anymore. Harry's reduced him to a gibbering mess and all he could do was take it.  
Harry had leaned over Louis's back and was able to get to Louis's ear. He remembers how riled up he can get Louis from just using his voice and he decides to use that to his advantage.  
“Look at you,” He starts, his voice barely more than a whisper. “Taking my cock like the good little slut you are. You're my good boy, right? Gonna let me do whatever I want to your pretty little body, and you're gonna love every second of it, aren't you.”  
Louis nods slightly, he didn't need Harry whispering such filth in his ears while he was getting fucked like never before. Louis wasn't moaning anymore, just small ‘uh, uh, uh'’s that were punched out of Louis every time Harry fucked into him, each slam of his hips against Louis's harder than the last.  
Harry could feel Louis's legs start to shake and Louis start to clench around his cock, signs that were telling Harry that Louis was close. He doubles his efforts and watches as Louis's mouth opens in a silent scream. Louis's entire body goes rigid and he starts mouthing ‘Yeah,’ Over and over silently, before cumming hard all over the bed sheets.  
Harry watches in awe as the boy beneath him is hurled over the edge, and his own thrusts start to get sloppy. He grunts softly, but before he can cum, Louis pulls himself off of Harry and pushes him down into the bed.  
“Want it in my mouth,” Louis tells him and pulls off the condom. He strokes Harry's cock before wrapping his already swollen lips, from biting them while he was getting fucked into the mattress, around Harry's cock. He starts to suck around the head before slowly working his way down, until Harry's touching the back of his throat. Louis takes it like a pro and doesn't Gag at all. He then starts to Bob his head up and down quickly, looking up at Harry through thick eyelashes.  
It doesn't take long for Harry to get close again. He reaches down and brushes Louis's hair out of his face, keeping eye contact while Louis sucks his cock. Harry throws his head back in pleasure and groans softly. “I'm gonna cum,”  
Louis starts to suck harder and takes Harry deeper into his mouth. Whatever he can't get in his mouth he uses his hand. Soon enough though, Harry's filling Louis's mouth with his thick cum, and Louis doesn't pull off until every last drop is swallowed. He has to pull off when Harry's toes start curling and Harry's forcing him to come off because he's too sensitive.  
“Fuck,” Harry says as Louis comes up and lays next to him. “I've never cum like that since I figured out what an orgasm was.”  
“And I haven't cum like that, ever.” Louis giggles and runs his fingers over Harry's chest. He traces the tattoos softly with his finger tips. “And I'd like to again, if you're up to it.”  
“Yes, please,” Harry looks down at him eagerly. Louis smiles and leans up to kiss him.  
“We have all weekend, baby.”

\---------

Harry and Louis’s feelings for eachother grow deeper and deeper as they continuously had rough sex almost everyday for the next month. Anytime there was sexual tension they couldn't handle it and had to take care of it. It would always had to be in the back of Harry’s car in the alleyway between the cafe and another shop, as Louis still had work to do.  
Louis wanted Harry, not just for sex but for something more, but he didn’t know what to do. So he turned to Niall, his best friend, who was coming later that night.

\-------

“Niall, I think- well no, I know that I have strong feelings for Harry, but I am not sure that he does as well...what if he just wants me for sex?” Louis rambles. He's been explaining his feeling to Niall for awhile now, and he was still freaking out.  
“Lou, you told me that he was waiting for months to have sex with you, right? So I am pretty sure he likes you just as much. He didn't just give up after you said no once. ” Niall said.  
“What should I do then?” Louis asked.  
“Well, Invite him over, watch a movie or some shit, you know, something simple. Then if it feels right, tell him.” Niall suggests.  
“You're a fucking genius!” Louis yells and tackles him to the floor, hugging him tightly. 

\-------

The very next day, Harry came into the Cafe.  
“Hello there,” Louis greets when he looks ups from the counter.  
“Hey, no tea today, just came to see you beautiful” harry winked.  
“Okay?” Louis said confused, no tea... but shook it off.  
“Well Harry, what do you say, you come to my house tonight and we lay back and chill?” Louis asks softly.  
“Sounds like a plan! I’ll see you later then.” Harry said getting up and walking out. Louis was unable to stop smiling for the rest of the day.

\-------

Louis was pacing the house nervously before he heard a knock on the door. He jumps, the sound disturbing his thinking about how the hell he was going to pull this off. Louis takes a deep breath and throws on his best smile and opening the door. “Harry!”  
“Hey, Louis,” Harry smiles. Louis hugs him before pulling away. Louis leads him into the house and into the living room.  
“Horror movie?” Louis asked.  
“Horror movie.” Harry smiled in agreement.  
They then went on the couch and picked out “The Conjuring.” A very scary movie. Louis sat next to Harry, grabbed a blanket and laid in on top of them. Louis jumped a few times and so did Harry, actually more than Louis, But each time, they got a little more pressed together.  
The part where the possessed girl on top of the wardrobe came and Louis jumped, a lot. Harry laughed and looked over at him and put his arm around Louis shoulders and whispered “Don't worry love, it's just a movie.”  
Louis smiled at his cuteness. He then pulled Louis closer and patted his shoulder telling him he could rest his head on it. So Louis did. And this was probably the most intimate they have ever been.  
\-------

They stayed in the same position the whole time after that. The movie was kind of long, for them at least as, they were fighting to stay awake.

“You can sleep you know. seems like you are spending the night anyways” Louis said, deciding to admit his feeling for Harry in the morning.

“I have to tell you something though” Harry replied.  
“Okay, but you're really tired, I’m afraid that the second you start talking you’ll be out.” Louis said, not thinking about what Harry could possibly be talking about.

“You’re right,” Harry whispered and wrapped his arms around Louis waist and rested his head on his shoulder, he let out a sigh.  
“Goodnight, Louis,” Harry says and soon he's fast asleep.  
Louis layed there for a few minutes trying to process through my mind that his crush, was actually cuddled up with him and sleeping instead of trying to get in his pants.It's just a lot to take in, it's never happened to them before.  
Louis grabbed the remote that was by his side and shut off the movie and decided to go to sleep too. He rested his head on Harry’s that was still on his shoulder and put one arm over his arm while Louis’s other one was tucked in between his legs, and quickly sleep took over giving him the feeling of falling before he became unconscious. 

\-------

They woke up the next morning both laying down, Louis on top of Harry, Harry’s arms wrapped around Louis. Louis got up carefully and went to the kitchen to make Harry’s tea. Louis wondered what Harry had to say the last night. He was going to ask him about it. Harry then walks in and goes behind Louis wrapping his arms around Louis’s waist and burying his face in Louis’s neck. Harry’s hands slid down to Louis's hips and Louis turns around in Harry’s arms, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck and they lock lips.  
“What did you want to tell me last night?” Louis asks against Harry’s lips.  
Harry pulls away and simply says “I am falling for you.”  
Louis stood there in complete shock. He couldn’t believe it. All he could do is lean up and connect his lips with Harry’s soft ones. He pulled Harry closer by his neck and deepened the kiss, this one was soft and passionate, a huge contrast to this kisses they usually have. After a few minutes, they pulled away breathless, both giving each other a knowing look of what was happening next.  
“God Harry I was going to tell you the same.” Louis breathed out. And with that Harry picked Louis up bridal style and went into whatever bedroom he saw first. Luckily, it was Louis’s.  
He lays Louis carefully on the bed instead of throwing him and went to shut the door. He then sat next to Louis and told him to sit in his lap facing him. Louis did as told and straddled Harry. Louis scooted closer so that their crotches can rub together, creating a delicious friction that they both crave and their chests were pressed together. Harry started kissing Louis's again, and Louis started to grind his hips against Louis's. Harry slowly took Louis’s shirt off andadmired Louis's body for a long while. Louis giggles softly and pokes Harry's nose. Harry laughs and looks up at him and Louis tugs at Harry's shirt and Harry pulls it off for him.  
Louis puts his arms around Harry's neck still in his lap and wrapped his legs around him. Harryflips them over quickly so that he was on top, making it so Louis could look up at him and Harry down.  
“You're so pretty,” Harry points out and Louis blushes. “You are.”  
Louis bites his lip softly and watches as Harry starts take off both Louis’s jeans and boxers, then taking off his own.  
Both completely naked, Harry lay on top of louis, while Louis spreads his Leg wider for Harry, showing Harry wamhat he wanted. Harry took Louis’s hands in his own, like two matching puzzle pieces and intertwined their fingers and put their hands above Louis’s head. They started kissing again, but slowly the kiss got heated. Harry pulls away from the kiss and moves down Louis's jaw bone to his neck, leaving love bites in his wake, marking Louis as his. Louis shivers as each feeling of Harry's mouth on a new place on his neck, and he moans softly when Harry sucks over his pulse, that being his most sensitive part on his neck.  
Harry continued down until he reached Louis’s cock laying hard on his tummy. He strokes Louis's length for a few moments before he opens his mouth and sucks it into his mouth but Louis squirmed and said “No, I just want you today Harry, just you.”  
Harry nodded his head and grabbed a condom and some lube.  
“No.” says Louis for the second time. “I wanna feel you, ” Louis says softly and takes the condom from HARRY and throws it somewhere.  
“Okay baby.” Harry replied. He pops open the cap to the lube and squirts some into his hand. Harry goes and slicks up his cock and rubbing the rest of it onto Louis's hole.  
“Please,” Louis let's out softly when Harry lines himself up. Louis feels Harry’s cock, and Louis gasps softly. He wraps his arms around Harry, and Harry puts his hands on either side of Louis's head.  
“Ready?” Harry asks Louis, looking down at him.  
Louis nods. “Show me how much you love me, baby,”  
Harry slowly starts to enter Louis, and doesn't stop until he's bottomed out completely. Harry looks down at Louis and smiles when he sees the blissed out face of his baby. He leans down and kisses him before starting to thrust slowly.  
Harry pushes deep and hard into Louis, not speeding up at all. They kiss, lips together, their tongues dancing. Louis was panting into the kiss, he felt so good like this. Harry making love to him in the best way possible. Slow and deep and passionate. Louis never wanted it to end.  
They spent what felt like an eternity like this, rocking together, before Harry says, “I want you to come untouched baby,”  
Louis moans loudly at the words and at the same time Harry hits his little bundle of nerves. He all but screams, and Harry starts to pick up his pace. “Fuck, cum inside me, Harry please, it's all I need.”  
It was in that moment he realized he loved Harry. Harry thought the same as he felt pure love amongst the two.  
“Harry?” Louis cried out.  
“Yes?” Harry replied gasping.  
“I-i, oh fuck. I, ah-” Louis wasn't able to get the words out. He feels Harry's thrusts get choppy and rushed, and he could barely breathe. It was when Harry's hips finally stuttered to a stop and he filled Louis with his cum was when he was able to scream out. “I love you Harry, I love you!”  
Louis gasps out as he came between them, and all over their bellies and hung on tighter to Harry.  
As Harry rode out their orgasms he replied breathlessly, “I love you too baby.” And then he dropped on Louis and kissed him passionately. They looked at eachother while caressing each other's cheeks and let out a small laugh.  
“We’ve come a long way Tomlinson” Harry says . Harry then went to get a towel and clean up the mess. After that they crawled in bed, Louis on top of Harry, legs tangled like vines on a tree and fell sound asleep for the rest of the day...it was the weekend after all.


End file.
